Again
by cherryblossomsfreak
Summary: Lagi. Keempat anak yang tidak biasa itu berpetualang sekali lagi. Apakah mereka bertemu dengan orang-orang baru? Atau sahabat lama? Apa sajakah yang akan terjadi pada mereka yang beranjak dewasa? Anima.
1. She's Franny

Plus Anima fanfic phase 2 "Again" chap 1 "She's Franny"

Cooro, Husky, Nana dan Senri, untuk yang kesekian kalinya mereka berkelana lagi. Aneh sekali, mereka kembali lagi ke Maggie Village yang sudah berubah nama menjadi Maggie Town sekarang. Anehnya lagi, belakangan ini Cooro jadi agak pendiam dan terlihat lebih dewasa... Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada si Sayap Hitam? Ya, kemarin ketika ia dan kawan-kawannya baru sampai di kota, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti.

…

Diam.

Ia diam bergeming.

…

Setelah beberapa meter, Husky baru menyadari sahabatnya yang satu itu tertinggal jauh di belakang, sementara Senri tetap mengekor di belakang Husky, dan Nana sudah berencana untuk hilir mudik di toko bahan setelah mereka baru menginjakkan kaki di depan gerbang kota.

"Cooro!" Husky berteriak lantang. Suaranya jadi agak parau sejak ia menginjak usia remaja, badannya pun lebih tegap, dan dari wajahnya orang sudah bisa menebak ia adalah seorang laki-laki, tetapi tetap terlihat cantik juga. Ia mendekati Cooro dan masih memanggilnya. Kalau dia adalah Senri, mungkin cakarnya sudah ia keluarkan dan langsung menggotong Cooro.

"Hei Coo--" Husky menghentikan panggilannya setelah menepuk bahu Cooro dan mencari apa yang sedang diperhatikan Cooro dan melihat ke arah yang sama, sebuah penginapan. Oh, ternyata Cooro sedang memperhatikan seorang perempuan yang berdiri di depan penginapan itu. Gadis yang cantik, rambutnya yang panjang dirapikan di punggungnya, poninya panjang dan agak menutupi matanya di atas wajah yang sendu itu. Ia menoleh kepada Cooro, Senri dan Husky, lalu Cooro melambaikan tangannya. Sepertinya anak ini tidak asing, apakah ia kenalan Cooro? Apalagi ia sepertinya akrab dengan Cooro, tapi mengapa Husky tidak mengenalnya? Senri membolak-balik buku kecilnya, sepertinya ia juga berusaha mengingat siapa anak itu.

"Ya, penginapan. Nanti kita baru bisa menginap kalau sudah dapat peker-- Oi Cooro!" Lagi-lagi kalimat Husky terputus, sebab Cooro yang tiba-tiba berlari menuju penginapan yang disebutkan Husky tadi. Anak perempuan itu masih berdiri di situ. Ketika ia beranjak, ia menyebutkan satu nama, 'Franny'; mungkin nama anak perempuan itu.

"Hai Franny! Ingat aku?" Sapa Cooro setelah mereka sampai di depan gadis itu. 'Franny' masih mengernyitkan dahinya. "Cooro. Ini aku, Cooro." Ucapnya bersemangat dan sedikit mengejakan namanya, berusaha membuat perempuan itu ingat padanya.

"Co-Cooro?" Franny menyipitkan matanya. "Malaikat Hitam?" tanyanya pelan. Pipinya memerah karena merasakan ia telah bertemu teman masa kecil yang sudah lama menghilang. Nama gadis itu adalah Franny. Sebelum bertemu dengan Husky di sirkus, Cooro bertemu dengan Franny setelah diselamatkan kakak Franny karena ia terjebak di bongkahan salju. Franny tidak jauh beda, hanya rambutnya yang panjang dan parasnya yang terlihat sedikit lebih dewasa.

"Ya. Franny ingat, kan?" Sudah tentu ia ingat. Tetapi Cooro agak sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Kyaa~ Cooro! Kau sudah seperti orang dewasa!" soraknya antusias sambil memeluk Cooro. Memang Cooro bertambah tinggi, potongan rambutnya juga beda, mungkin karena itu Franny agak bingung melihat Cooro.

"Dia siapa? Kenalanmu ya?" tanya Husky.

"Husky, ini Franny. Pernah kuceritakan waktu itu, kan?"

"Ng… yang waktu badai salju?" Husky berusaha mengingat.

"Iya. Franny, kenalkan ini Husky dan Senri, mereka teman-temanku. Oh iya, ada satu lagi--" tiba-tiba Cooro mendengar seorang anak perempuan yang berlari ke arah mereka, itu Nana. Ia datang di saat yang tepat, tapi ia sedang berusaha mengumpulkan napasnya yang tersengal. "dan ini Nana." Cooro melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kalian kemana saja sih? Kalau mau pergi bilang-bilang dong!" ujar Nana, masih tersengal.

"Heh, harusnya kau yang 'kalau pergi bilang-bilang!' masa baru masuk gerbang langsung kabur!" seperti biasa, Husky selalu menyangkal semua perkataan Nana, baik maupun buruk. Entah apa yang membuat mereka tidak bosan-bosannya bertengkar.

"Lho, Cooro? Siapa ini~?" Nana mengalihkan pembicaraan dan mengacuhkan Husky. Nada pertanyaannya agak sedikit meledek, terdengar seperti "Cooro? Itu pacarmu yaa~?" Cooro tidak terlalu memperhatikan, tapi Franny langsung mengelak, "Ehehe, aku--"

"Ng… semacam teman masa kecil?" lanjut Cooro. Mereka menghadap arah yang berlainan. Salah, sepertinya Cooro tahu maksud Nana. Ia sudah lebih dewasa, artinya dia sudah bukan balita lagi seperti yang dikatakan Husky, karena Husky selalu berpikir Cooro itu seperti anak umur tiga atau lima tahun, polos sekali.

Akhirnya mereka berlima berbincang. Bukan, berempat, karena Senri hanya memperhatikan dan mengangguk sesekali. Tiba- tiba Senri menjulurkan tangannya dan memetik dengan halus sematan bunga _Lily_ yang tadinya hinggap dengan damai di rambut Franny. Franny memang agak kaget, tapi ia tidak mau mempermasalahkannya.

"Oh, iya. Kalian belum tahu mau menginap dimana, kan?" mereka mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau di tempat ini?"

"Terimakasih, kami sedang melihat-lihat…" Kata Husky sambil berbalik dan menarik tas Nana. Lalu Nana menepuk Husky dan berisyarat seperti "Heh! Tidak sopan! Apa-apaan sih segitu sentimennya sama cewek!"

"Kuberi diskon, deh. Mau membantu kami juga boleh." Franny menenangkan suasana. Seperti sudah direncanakan, Husky langsung berbalik. "ugh, dasar…" gumam Nana.

Setelah itu Cooro dan Senri ikut membantu Franny di penginapan. Hanya Cooro dan Senri saja? Ya, sementara Husky dan Nana mencari pekerjaan lain.

"Tumben, tidak tertarik membantu pekerjaan rumah." Husky membuka pembicaraan. Mereka sedang berjalan di sekitar Coliseum di pusat kota, sepertinya ingin mencari pekerjaan dan mengisi kesenggangan dengan mengobrol.

"Iya, soalnya kita akan agak lama di sini. Aku mencari hal yang lebih menarik." Mereka terlihat sangat akrab. "Kau sendiri sudah memutuskan?"

"Belum sih." Jawab Husky singkat. Tiba-tiba dari Coliseum terdengar teriakan orang-orang. Husky sedikit berfirasat bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi, semacam keajaiban. Mereka terdiam sejenak. "Sepertinya seru, ayo lihat." Katanya sambil terus berjalan ke Coliseum itu. Mungkin ia ditarik oleh insting manusianya.

"Eh? kau tertarik untuk bertanding lagi?" sahut Nana setengah berlari, tapi Husky tidak membalasnya. Mereka lalu masuk dan mencari tempat duduk.

Husky dan Nana duduk dengan tenang di antara para penonton yang lain. Dua orang yang memakai jubah keluar dari sudut yang berbeda di tengah arena, lalu seseorang mengumumkan nama kedua petarung tersebut, "Sin Babi Hutan! Melawan Tuan Albert!" diselingi teriakan penonton yang antusias. Nana kaget, wajahnya pucat pasi, tapi kenapa? Husky juga kaget, tapi ia tidak sekaget Nana. 'rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama ini' pikir Husky. Kedua petarung membuka jubah yang menutupi kepala sampai kaki mereka. Si Babi Hutan berdandan persis seperti julukannya, ia memakai tutup kepala yang bertanduk dan badannya sebesar pintu. Sedangkan petarung satunya berwajah lembut namun juga sangar, tipe orang yang suka minum-minum; ia kekar dan berambut pirang. Husky menoleh kepada Nana dan agak terkejut. Sementara Nana masih shock, ia menatap nanar lelaki berjuluk Tuan Albert itu.

"Nana," sapa Husky agak khawatir sekaligus curiga, tapi wajahnya tenang, mungkin karena ia sudah berfirasat akan terjadinya sesuatu hal. "Kau kenal orang itu kan?" lanjutnya. Nana jatuh terkulai. Ia pingsan.


	2. Wildflower Memories

Plus Anima fanfic phase 2 "Again" chap 2 "Wildflower"

Nana membuka matanya. Ia teringat tadi ia jatuh pingsan di Coliseum, tapi ruangan ini terlihat tidak asing. "te-tempat apa ini?" bisiknya. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi pintu terbuka, seorang gadis cantik masuk ke ruangan itu dan menatap ke arah Nana.

"Oh, kau sudah sadar rupanya. Syukurlah hanya pingsan." Ucap gadis itu.

"Husky? Mana Husky?" Nana terkesiap. Lalu pandangannya melayang kepada gadis yang menyapanya tadi. Ia mengenalnya. "Magdra?"

…

…

Kembali ke penginapan, Cooro sedang mengepel lantai sementara Senri sibuk memasak di dapur, dan Franny duduk di meja penerima tamu. Franny berandai-andai sebentar lalu melihat kepada Cooro, "Cooro tidak capek?" tanyanya khawatir. Cooro sudah mengepel semua ruangan di lantai dasar dengan hanya menggunakan kain pel, dan ia harus bolak-balik menimba air dari sumur, jelas saja Franny khawatir.

"Fiuh, tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Cooro sambil menghela napas.

"Sudah, Cooro istirahat dulu."

"Ya baiklah." Lalu Cooro beranjak ke kamarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Franny datang membawakan kue dan jus apel.

"Siang, Cooro!" sapanya.

"Eh? Franny?" Cooro terkejut dan langsung merapikan barang-barang. Kamar itu berantakan karena Husky dan Nana bertengkar sebelum akhirnya mereka pergi keluar.

"Sini, aku bantu." Franny lalu meletakkan baki yang dibawanya diatas meja dan membantu Cooro. Dia berlutut dan memunguti benda-benda. Cooro memperhatikannya. Tangannya meraba benda di lantai, lalu memungutnya.

"Mata Franny masih sakit, ya?" tanya Cooro. Namun Franny hanya mengangguk sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Cooro baru menyadarinya karena rambut Franny sudah diaturnya sedemikian rupa agar cacat matanya tidak terlalu terlihat oleh orang lain. Cooro mendekat kepadanya dan menyibak poninya. 'benar, matanya masih begitu.' Ucapnya dalam hati sambil saling beradu pandang dengan Franny. Terdiam sesaat. Wajah Franny memerah, ia menunduk dan merapikan poninya lagi. "Rambut Franny panjang ya!" kata Cooro dengan tersenyum, mencairkan suasana. Franny hanya tersenyum simpul.

…

…

Sementara itu di Arena Coliseum, 'Tuan Albert' dan 'Si Babi Hutan' masih saling membantai. Tuan Albert hanya menggunakan satu bilah pedang Tsurugi (pedang pendek dan tipis khas Jepang), sedangkan lawannya adalah orang berbadan besar yang menggunakan dua bilah Scimitar (semacam golok, tapi lebih besar ukurannya). Walaupun ia sangat mahir menggunakan pedang, akan tetapi karena perbandingan yang kurang adil, maka habislah dia. Dia terpojok. Tiba-tiba ia mengeluarkan sebilah parang dari saku kiri celananya. Bukan, itu bukan parang tetapi pisau dapur. Entah apa, namun terlihat seperti pisau dapur yang sudah karatan. Ia melempar pisau itu dan tepat mengenai bahu kanan Si Babi Hutan yang sedang mengacungkan pedangnya dengan angkuh. Lawannya itu meringis kesakitan. 'aku…menang!' ujarnya dalam benaknya. Sesaat kemudian ia bangkit dan berencana melakukan serangan dadakan dari arah samping, akan tetapi Si Babi Hutan seketika mencabut pisau di bahunya itu, melemparnya ke tempat Tuan Albert berpijak (tanpa mengenai kakinya) sambil tertawa mengejek. Sedang bersandiwarakah ia sesaat lalu? Karena terkejut dan berusaha mengelak dari lemparan pisau tadi, Tuan Albert jatuh tersungkur. Merebah dengan punggung menempel pada tanah. Ia dinyatakan kalah.

"Tuan Albert telah kalah dalam pertarungan ini! Pemenangnya adalah… Si Babi Hutan!"

Dari celah jendela di bangunan Coliseum, Nana dan Magdra menyaksikannya. Nana memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, seperti yang selalu ia lakukan ketika teringat akan saat ketika menjadi +Anima. Apakah hal ini mengingatkan ia akan sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan itu? Ia juga samar melihat Husky yang berada di antara kerumunan penonton lain di Arena.

"Hari ini spesial! Penonton boleh menantang pemenang!"

Nana juga mendengar suara sang 'juru lapor' Coliseum. Tiba-tiba pria langsing berambut perak yang samar dalam pandangannya itu bangkit. Awalnya Nana berpikir Husky mau menjenguknya atau mau pergi ke belakang, namun itu semua salah.

"Aku." Husky mengajukan diri sambil berdiri tegap dibelakang tongkatnya. "Aku akan menantang Si Babi Hutan!" Nana tercengang dan mendongakkan kepalanya seakan tidak percaya.

…

…

Senri beristirahat sebentar. Ia bersantai dan melakukan hobinya, membolak-balik halaman buku kecilnya, memandangi bunga-bunga kecilnya sambil mengingat semua orang yang pernah ditemuinya. Lalu dalam satu halaman ia memandangi bunga _Rhododendron _berwarna putih yang lucu. Bunga liar yang umum (walaupun tidak jarang tetapi menurut Senri itu adalah sebuah memorial), yang dipetiknya dari pekarangan rumah Paman Harden. Ia teringat ketika itu.

…

Sudah beberapa hari ini kesehatan Nyonya Harden memburuk, terus memburuk. Walaupun ia adalah wanita yang bersemangat, tetap saja ia dapat terkena penyakit. Paman Harden dan lainnya sudah menyuruhnya beristirahat, "iya, aku saja yang kerjakan~!" rayu Nana agar Nyonya Harden mau mengistirahatkan diri dan pikirannya.

"Tidak, pekerjaan suamiku justru lebih berat, tidak usah terlalu mengkhawatirkanku. Nana juga, apa Nana sanggup menggantikanku menjahit ini semua?" katanya membantah suaminya dan keempat malaikat tanpa dosa yang mengelilinginya seperti anak-anak balita.

Beberapa hari kemudian.

"Aku sayang padamu…" ucap Paman Harden lirih sambil memegang tangan istrinya yang terbaring lemah. Wanita itu tersenyum damai, "Harden, aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya lembut sambil mengusap air mata suaminya. "aku tidak akan pergi Harden, aku tidak akan beranjak sebelum kalian melepasku dengan rela dan ikhlas." Senri menunduk lesu, Cooro dan Nana terisak sambil menempel pada Husky, sedangkan Husky berekspresi datar, namun sedih, sedih sekali. Nyonya Harden memejamkan matanya dan berdoa lalu memandang suaminya dan anak-anak itu, memaparkan senyum terindahnya untuk terakhir kali. Ia terbaring dalam damai untuk selamanya. Paman Harden tak bisa menahan perihnya, ia menangis dan memeluknya. Senri masih menunduk, ia menunduk lebih dalam, mungkin ia menangis. Cooro mengusap tangannya ke dahinya dan kedua pundaknya, Nana menangis meraung dan memeluk Husky, Husky juga tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Duka. Suasana duka di hari itu.

Setelah peristiwa hari itu, Paman Harden menyibukkan dirinya dengan terus menempa; pernah suatu hari ia menghabiskan satu harinya hanya di tempat peleburan logam. Ia terus menyalahkan dirinya. Akhirnya Cooro dan Husky sepakat meminta ijin pada Paman Harden untuk kembali berkelana. Mereka juga mengharapkan Paman Harden dapat menstabilkan keadaan emosinya seperti semula, mereka tidak mau mengganggunya lebih lama lagi. Walaupun Nana tidak setuju pada awalnya, tapi karena bujukan Cooro, Husky dan Senri juga akhirnya mereka berempat kembali berkelana. Apakah mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk terus mengembara?

…

Senri terkenang. Ia merenung lalu membalik halaman selanjutnya, sekuntum _Rosaecae _merah yang indah, liar, memang sekuntum bunga liar yang indah. Rose. Dialah pemilik memorial itu. Pertama kali mereka bertemu yaitu di tebing yang terjal di daerah gurun. Gadis +Anima harimau yang agak tomboy itu adalah seorang pedagang. Senri terkenang lagi, namun tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara rekannya yang berteriak minta tolong diselingi geraman harimau. Harimau? Dari mana datangnya? Tanpa pikir panjang, Senri menyimpan buku kecilnya dan sekejap mengeluarkan cakar beruangnya.


End file.
